History of a Stag and Doe
by Nessie2000
Summary: When Lily Evans and James Potter start their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily begins to realize that James isn't as bad as she had previously thought… Lily is starting to experience some feelings towards James. Goes through the POV of Lily and James. *6th Year *
1. To Kings Cross We Go

Lily POV

I glance at my bed side table. According to my alarm clock, it's 5:00 am. My alarm hasn't even gone off yet. It's too early for my family to be awake, and it's way too early to be at Kings Cross Station. I am too excited to go back to sleep. I decide to start the day off by double checking all of belongings before going down to breakfast.

Today is the day….. The day I get to see my friends again, the day I can use my wand again, the day I can go to Hogwarts. The castle of Hogwarts has always been magnificent. The moving portraits and stair-cases, the secret passages, ghosts, and most importantly, magic.

At the thought of Hogwarts I think back to the dorm room I share with the other Gryffindor 6th years. They are my best friends. I wonder how their summer went. Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon went to France for a month. Janice Rinik had a week long slumber party at the beginning of the summer. And Mary McDonald spent most of the summer with her boyfriend, Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew is one of the Marauders. The Marauders are a group of Hogwarts' four biggest trouble makers who prank as if it were second nature to them. They get away with everything, and they get amazing grades while basically studying next to nothing.

The Marauders:

Sirius Black - A player/ ladies-man, master prankster, and first person in Black family history to be sorted into Gryffindor while his entire family was Slytherin.

Remus Lupin – Intelligent, master prankster, and an extremely kind werewolf (bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the age of 6).

Peter Pettigrew – Nervous, master prankster, pushover (sometimes), and in awe of Sirius Black and James Potter.

James Potter – A messy haired, master prankster, annoying arrogant toe-rag, and extremely selfless.

James Potter. In my opinion, the most annoying of all the Marauders. He is constantly asking me out at every opportunity. He bullies my ex-best friend and the rest of the Slytherins. Yes, my best friend use to be a Slytherin. His name was Severus Snape.

Now you're probably wondering about the X part. I now longer hang out with him because he called me the worst things you can call a muggle-born like me, a mudblood. Mudblood is another way of saying dirty blood. It's a really foul name. He has tried to apologise to me, but our relationship has been hanging on a thread ever since he was placed in Slytherin. His, so called friends, have been turning him into a torture-loving monster. Calling me a mudblood broke whatever relationship we had left.

Now that I have made sure that I have everything that I need for a year at Hogwarts, I change into my school robes so that I don't have to come back up.

It is now 7:00 am. It will take at least another hour and a half for my parents and sister to wake up, another half hour to finish breakfast, and an hour and a half to get to Kings Cross. So if all goes well, I will make it to Kings Cross by about 10:30 am. That way I have just

enough time to get a seat on the train, put my trunk away, and find my friends, before the train leaves at exactly 11:00 am.

I walk down the stairs to get some breakfast. As I seat myself at the kitchen table, I pour the milk into my bowl of cereal. Cereal is my favourite breakfast meal. I love the way it absorbs just enough milk in order to keep its crunch, but and a bit of creaminess as well. By the time I have finished my cereal, the rest of my family is down stairs and preparing their own breakfast.

This summer my sister, Petunia, has made a rule against her using anything I have used. So now I have a plate, bowl, fork, spoon, and knife all with my name on them and cannot use anything else. She also taken to acting like a "witch hunter" as she calls it. She has researched how, in the past, people would deal with witches such as burning, drowning, and being tied up. But somehow I have a feeling that she has a few more up her sleeve.

James POV

It is 10:45 am. I sit in our train compartment with all of my friends. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Alice, Marlene, Mary, Jane, and I are waiting for Lily to arrive. We sit in silence, staring out the window for our friend.

"She's going to be miserable" Alice points out. I look at her, confused at why this could be.

"Her sister is dropping her off. Apparently Petunia is pretending to be a 'witch hunter', whatever that is."

"What's a witch hunter?" Sirius voices my internal question.

"Honestly, don't you pay attention in…oh wait, sorry, I'm the only muggle-born here right now. Remember when Lily said that in the muggle world, being a witch was a bad thing? Well, in the 1800's if you were a witch, you would be tied up, burned, drown, or stoned. Apparently Petunia did quite a bit of research on it last term. Lily's been miserable all summer." Mary explained.

"Look. There she is." Remus pointed to the place outside the window where a girl with red hair stood yelling at her sister. Everyone was silent in order to hear all that was being said during the exchange.

"…..all summer! You have got to stop this. You are not a 'witch hunter' so you cannot hunt me. Understand!" Lily was saying.

"No, I don't understand Lily. By doing this I'm saving people. Did you ever stop to think that the reason you live in a different world and go to a different school is for the sake of others? Don't you see? You're dangerous, you always will be. They can't teach you anything at that school. You're a freak Lily Evans. And a Mudblood!" At this, Petunia pulled out a pouch that Lily must have put an 'undetectable extension charm' on (Probably stolen) and began to pull out rocks, pelting them at Lily as fast as she could.

"Oww. STOP IT! What have I ever done to you?And where did you learn that word?" Lily asked through the rocks.

"What have I ever done to you?"Petunia mimicked "You're a freak Lily, a Freak! That's what you've done to me. You've brought shame to our family. But mum and dad would never tell you that, little do you now that their just waiting for their chance to kick you out." She shouted while pelting the rocks faster and harder. "And what word? Oh, you mean mudblood? When those people in the green robes called you that you seemed to hate it, so all the more reason to use it."

"Why are you doing this Tunney?" Lily looked on the verge of tears. James wanted so badly to run out and hold, and tell her everything would be alright.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to use that old nickname." Petunia ignored Lily's question. "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go on, get on that freak train. And don't come back for Christmas, or Easter, or Summer for that matter. Mum and dad want you out anyway, so why not just save them the trouble of kicking you out? I hate you. Do you understand me? If you come back so help me Lily Elizabeth Evans I will burn you!" And with that she stormed off. At this point Lily was in tears and everyone was staring. Everyone looked horrified that someone could be so terrible. Only the Slytherins were grinning like maniacs. Only Snape was frowning, obviously knowing what she was going through.

With tears streaming down her face Lily entered the train to search for her friends.


	2. A Journey To Hogwarts

James POV

Everyone in the compartment stared at each other, when finally Sirius broke the silence.

"No wonder she's always been short with us." Sirius motioned to the other three Marauders and himself. "Her emotions have been on a rollercoaster ride at home and all we've done is made it worse." Everyone nodded at Sirius's deep statement.

At that moment, Lily turned up with a tear streaked face. She gave everyone a small smile and went to sit in the empty seat by the window next to James. They sat in silence. Lily

looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "Let me guess you guys saw the show my sister just put on?" They all nodded. Lily went back to looking out the window. Suddenly she froze. "What the hell is she up to now?" She said between clenched teeth. Now everyone was looking out the window.

Petunia was talking to all of Slytherin house. The window was open so they could hear everything that she said.

"….So I give you permission to pelt rocks at Lily Evans wherever she goes. Nothing too big or small. Just big enough to cause a small bit of pain. The only rule is do not hit her in the face. Any questions?"

A third year Slytherin asked "Do we also have permission to tease her when she cries?" The Slytherins laughed at this. Petunia thought it over and then nodded. The third year cheered. Petunia bid them good day and walked towards the edge of the platform.

James was furious and ended up closing the window. He was looking at Lily with concern plain on his face.

"Are you all right?" I asked. As she looked up, Tears welled up in her eyes. Before she could answer, Professor Slughorn came to stand in the door way. "I need to see Mister Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, Longbottom and Miss Prewett, McDonald, McKinnon, and Rinik in the first compartment immediately. Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans, you will stay here.

And with that, everyone left the compartment, leaving Lily and James alone. "You know you never did answer my question." Lily smiled, tears still in her eyes. "I'm fffin…" She was cut off by the sudden stroke of emotion. She burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands.

James was in shock and did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled the crying girl into his arms and petting her hair, whispering "Shhhhhh…..It'll be alright" in her ear. They spent the rest of the train ride like this. When finally the train stopped James said "If you need to talk or anything, don't hesitate to ask. Alright?". She looked up into his eyes nodded and gave him a genuine smile.

As they excited the train, and walked to the carriages, the two 6th years searched for their friends. When they reached the carriages there was only 1 left. They entered the carriage and James immediately regretted it. Sitting on one end sat Avery, Mulciber, and Snape grinning maliciously. It was only a short way to the castle but multiple times, James found himself pretending to be a human shield as they pelted rocks at Lily. He also was holding himself back from knocking them out as they through the word 'Mudblood' around more than they blinked.

Once the carriage came to a stop, James got out of the carriage and waited for Lily. Lily got up to follow James out but as she made her way out of the carriage, Avery stepped on her cloke and Mulciber stuck his foot out, tripping her. But before she fell, James caught her in his arms. After the Slytherins had pasted, Lily stood up on her tip-toes and kissed James on his cheek. "Thank you…. For everything". Leaving him speechless, she walked through the gates and towards the castle.

Dumbstruck, James ran off towards the girl of his dreams.


End file.
